youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Human Book (1967)
The Human Book (1967) is Nuemekdisneylover1999's upcoming movie-spoof of the 1967 Walt Disney animated classic "The Jungle Book". It will appear on YouTube in the near feature. Cast *Baby Mowgli - Baby Kimba (Leo) (Kimba the White Lion) *Mowgli - Kimba (Leo) (Kimba the White Lion) *Baloo - Owen (Total Drama) *Bagheera - Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus) *Shere Khan - Quint (The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa) *Kaa - Artie Ziff (The Simpsons) *King Louie - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Colonel Hathi - Chief Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Junior - Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Shanti - Kitty (Lyra) (Kimba the White Lion) *Akela the Wolf - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls; 1998 - 2005) *Raksha the Wolf - Ms. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls; 1998 - 2005) *Rama the Wolf - Dave Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks franchise) *Wolf Pups - Various Cartoon Human Children *Winifred - Sarah Wiggum (The Simpsons) *The Jungle Patrol - Various Cartoon Human Police *Bandar-logs - Various Cartoon Human Adolescents *Flunkey - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Buzzie the Vulture - Cletus Spuckler (The Simpsons) *Flaps the Vulture - Groundskeeper Willie (The Simpsons) *Dizzy the Vulture - Seymour Skinner (The Simpsons) *Ziggy the Vulture - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Baloo disguise as a Lady Monkey - Anna (Family Guy: Long John Peter) *Deer - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2) Movie Used *The Jungle Book (1967) Movies and TV Shows Featured *Kimba the White Lion (1965 - 1967) *Jungle Emperor Leo: Hon-o-ji (2000) *Total Drama Island (2007 - 2008) *Total Drama Action (2009 - 2010) *Total Drama World Tour (2010 - 2011) *Total Drama Revenge of the Island (2012) *Total Drama All-Stars (2013 - 2014) *Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race (2015) *The Magic School Bus (1994 - 1997) *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995 - 1999) *The Simpsons (1989 - present) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Family Guy (1999 - present) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998 - 2005) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983 - 1990) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) Chapters *The Human Book (1967) Part 1 - Main Titles/Overture *The Human Book (1967) Part 2 - Ralphie discovers Kimba *The Human Book (1967) Part 3 - Kimba's Jungle Life/Meeting at Council Rock *The Human Book (1967) Part 4 - Kimba and Ralphie Encounter Artie *The Human Book (1967) Part 5 - Dawn Patrol (Chief's March) *The Human Book (1967) Part 6 - Ralphie and Kimba's Argument *The Human Book (1967) Part 7 - Kimba Meets Owen *The Human Book (1967) Part 8 - The Bare Necessities *The Human Book (1967) Part 9 - Kimba Kidnapped by Adolescents *The Human Book (1967) Part 10 - Kimba Meets Chris (I Wanna be Like You) *The Human Book (1967) Part 11 - Ralphie and Owen's Moonlight Talk *The Human Book (1967) Part 12 - Kimba Runs Away *The Human Book (1967) Part 13 - Quint Arrives (Chief's March Reprise) *The Human Book (1967) Part 14 - Kimba and Artie Encounter (Trust in Me)/Artie and Quint's Conversation *The Human Book (1967) Part 15 - Kimba's New Friends (That's What Friends Are For) *The Human Book (1967) Part 16 - Kimba Meets Quint/Final Battle *The Human Book (1967) Part 17 - Poor Owen *The Human Book (1967) Part 18 - Kimba Meets Kitty (My Own Home) *The Human Book (1967) Part 19 - The Grand Finale (The Human Necessities Reprise) Songs Featured *''Colonel Hathi's March'' *''The Bare Necessities'' *''I Wanna be Like You'' *''Colonel Hathi's March (Reprise)'' *''Trust in Me'' *''That's What Friends Are For'' *''My Own Home'' *''The Bare Necessities (Reprise)'' Gallery Kimba the White Lion.png|Baby Kimba as Baby Mowgli. Leo.jpg|Kimba (Leo) as Mowgli. Owen_headshot_(TDI-G&S).JPG|Owen as Baloo. Ralphie pb01.jpg|Ralphie Tennelli as Bagheera. Quint08.png|Quint as Shere Khan. Artie_Ziff.png|Artie Ziff as Kaa. FGuy_Chris_Gen2012_R3Flat.jpg|Chris Griffin as King Louie. The Simpsons Chief Wiggum.png|Chief Clancy Wiggum as Colonel Hathi. The_simpsons_ralph_wiggum-1-.png|Ralph Wiggum as Hathi Jr. Kitty.PNG|Kitty (Lyra) as Shanti. Utonium.gif|Professor Utonium as Akela the Wolf. 2478;;hlkh;8.png|Ms. Keane as Raksha the Wolf. Dave-prev-tiny.jpg|Dave Seville as Rama the Wolf. Sarah_Wiggum.png|Sarah Wiggum as Winifred. Bart_Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Flunkey. Cletus_Spuckler.png|Cletus Spuckler as Buzzie the Vulture. Tapped_Out_Unlock_Willie.png|Groundskeeper Willie as Flaps the Vulture. Seymour_Skinner.png|Seymour Skinner as Dizzy the Vulture. Ned_Flanders.png|Ned Flanders as Ziggy the Vulture. Anna.png|Anna as Baloo disguise as a lady ape. Esmeralda-disney915.png|Esmeralda as the deer. See Also *The Human Book 2 (Following) Category:Nuemekdisneylover1999 Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:The Jungle Book Movies Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoofs